Comptes Rendus
by Furieuse
Summary: Vous connaissez PBG ? Vous connaissez Plume ? Vous haïssez les crises d'AIPM (surtout celles causées par PBG) ? Vous vous demandez comment elle arrive à vous mettre dans des situations apocalyptiques ? Et bien rassurez-vous, le New PBG Bobo's Club est ouvert… Chaque compte sera désormais rendu. Collab ouverte !
1. Prologue

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Je pense que le résumé est explicite... mais bon, on va compléter !_

_Ceci est... un truc étrange qui est né en réaction à Plume et à la menace de Bobo's Club, qui plane au dessus de chacun de nous... _

_Alors, voila la manière dont on rend nos comptes... _

_C'est une collab ouverte, autrement dit, vous voulez participer, vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s... Initiée par Fann' et donc par moi... _

_Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas et vous ne m'appartenez pas (heureusement pour tout le monde ^^)... _

_Merci Fann' pour la correction ! _

_Bonne lecture ! (et PBG, fait gaffe à la crise cardiaque :P )_

* * *

_- Comptes Rendus -_  
_Prologue_

* * *

Sonnerie de téléphone.

Grognement.

Sonnerie de téléphone.

Nouveau grognement.

Sonnerie de téléphone.

« Quoi ? ! » lâcha Miryam, énervée d'être interrompue par un appel en plein jogging matinal.

L'Israélienne s'arrêta, sous le regard étonné de sa coéquipière, qui d'un regard lui demanda ce qui se passait.

La première fit signe que la conversation risquait de durer un peu, alors que la seconde acquiesça en commençant à faire des dipps*, s'appuyant sur le banc.

Après quelques (courtes) secondes et un raccrochement brutal, la plus âgée des deux officiers du Mossad déclara :

« Entraînement terminé, Elen… Le NCIS nous sucre encore une heure de travail…

-C'est-à-dire ? murmura la seconde.

-C'était Gibbs, répondit Miryam.

-Vu la durée, j'avais compris, sourit Furieuse.

-T'avais remarqué aussi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Sophia, la journaliste toujours habillée avec des couleurs bizarres, a disparu, lâcha la sœur de Liat.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

-C'est bien là le problème ! Rendez-vous dans dix minutes au Navy Yard… Juste le temps de repasser par l'hôtel, de se doucher, de se changer, et au boulot !

-Ils veulent nous faire devenir oiseau… soupira Elen.

-C'est pas chèvre l'expression ? demanda Miryam.

-J'en sais rien, une chèvre n'a pas de plumes… »

Les deux officiers du Mossad se mirent à rire avant de repartir en courant vers la sortie du parc, prêtes à attaquer une nouvelle journée de travail.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux Israéliennes se présentaient face à Gibbs.

Regard bleu, café à la main, le chef d'équipe fixait l'écran plasma. Autour de lui, se trouvaient déjà McGee et Ziva.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé ? demanda Miryam en avançant vers l'équipe.

-On n'en sait rien, répondit McGee, elle a disparu depuis 24 heures, ce sont ses colocataires qui nous ont prévenus…

-Elle n'est pas encore partie faire une interview risquée ? soupira Furieuse en s'appuyant sur le bureau de Ziva et en jouant avec le petit drapeau israélien de cette dernière.

-Non, enfin pas à ma connaissance, répondit DiNozzo en franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Elle n'avait pas une protection ? reprit Elen. Cette journaliste trouve toujours de se mettre dans des situations apocalyptiques…

-Hem… Elen, tu peux parler ! répliqua Ziva avec un sourire. Il n'empêche, je n'aimerais pas être son garde du corps…

-Miryam, Elen, vous allez chercher les colocataires, interrompit Gibbs, McGee, vous vous chargez d'inspecter les alentours de l'appartement des colocataires. Mademoiselle Debones, les relevés de comptes. DiNozzo, Ziva, avec moi, on retrouve les membres du fandom. »

* * *

« Patron, tu penses vraiment qu'elle est dans une situation critique ?

-Elle a le choc pour être toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, intervint la plus israélienne de toutes les Américaines.

-Le chic, Ziva. Pas le choc…

-C'est pareil.

-C'est dommage, reprit Tony, je commençais à l'apprécier cette journaliste un peu tête brûlée…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, Tony ! Elle fait pire que toi…

-Eh ! T'exagères, Ziva !

-Bah, ça dépend de l'issue de cette disparition… Si elle meurt, elle fait mieux que toi…

-Rien que pour ça je vais espérer qu'elle s'en sorte! répondit l'italien, en se retournant vers son amie.

-DiNozzo, j'espère que tu ne vas pas tenter de sauver la journaliste juste pour ne pas perdre ton jeu débile! siffla Gibbs.

-Hem non Patron... Je le ferai parce que c'est mon job...

-Je préfère ça! Ziva, même chose..

-Bien sûr, patron. »

* * *

« Vous connaissez Sophia ? demanda McGee à sa nouvelle équipière informaticienne.

-Je sais qu'elle a le don de se mettre dans des situations inextricables, mais elle écrit d'excellents articles...

-Oui, elle écrit très bien...

-Sa dernière fiction, sur JAG, remporte un énorme succès! Elle est géniale! D'ailleurs, les lecteurs ont très peur...elle menace de tuer un personnage...

-C'est quoi le nom de cette fanfiction, Stéphanie ? coupa McGee.

- Plume. Tous les personnages principaux souffrent…elle a même créé une appellation : les Bobos' Club.

-Les quoi ?

-Bobos' Club, reprit Fann. Si vous en avez un, je pense qu'il est temps de courir, McGee. Ou de partir en croisière…

-De partir en croisière ou de courir ? répondit McGee sans comprendre. Elle est vraiment dangereuse, Sophia ?

-Vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à ses fictions…

-Et ça peut être lié à son enlèvement ? demanda McGee.

-J'en sais rien, répondit la geekette en haussant les épaules, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de suspect sur ses comptes par contre…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Même somme, toutes les semaines, et pas un salaire. 149.60 €. »

* * *

« Tu sais ce qui m'étonne ? commença Elen en montant dans sa Dodge, c'est que ce ne soit pas Amy Di Nato qui se soit attiré des ennuis…

-Je suis sûre que Sophia songe à la même chose, et que ses colocataires pensent pareil nous concernant… répondit Miryam en attachant sa ceinture, habituée à la conduite « mossado-sportive » de sa coéquipière. Rappelle-toi qu'il y a des limitations de vitesse et des radars ici !

-Eh ! Gibbs conduit encore plus vite que moi ! Il doit bien avoir un truc pour faire sauter les PV… Ok, reprit Furieuse après avoir jeté un regard vers l'autre Officier du Mossad qui levait les yeux au ciel. On va chercher les deux colocataires donc.

-Qui peut bien en vouloir à une journaliste ?

-Tout le monde en veut toujours aux journalistes, Miryam…c'est comme les flics ou les hommes politiques, c'est toujours pareil…

-Ca n'empêche… Elle n'avait quand même pas l'air si méchante…

-Certaines personnes cachent bien leur jeu...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens les comptes, conclut Miryam en détachant sa ceinture, je tiens les comptes. »

Et, au Mossad comme ailleurs, tous les comptes sont rendus…

* * *

_* Dipps : technique d'entrainement et de renforcement des bras qui consiste a faire des sortes de pompes inversées en étant surélevé._

_Voilà ! Un petit avis ? Une envie de collab ? On vous attends ! :)_


	2. Aïe (Fann)

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_C'est avec plaisir que je présente aujourd'hui un chapitre génial ! Vous vous rappelez, mode NPBC /on… Et Fandebones aux commandes, vous imaginez le tableau… Bah ça sera pas comme ça ! Na ! (ok, ok, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse découvrir cet excellent chapitre , niak niak niak !)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

_Pline : franchement, j'en sais rien non plus… mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! )_

_Joly : bah, pas le PBC, la version suivante, le NPBC ! *tend un papier à entête à Joly*_

_Rose Eliade : voilà la suite ! )_

_Ankou : T'inquiète pas ! Voilà la suite ! ^^_

_Amy : Merci, voilà la suite !_

_DiNozzo Girl : On note, et pauvre Sophia… on a que ce qu'on mérite, non ? :P_

_Gwen : De rien, et merci pour tes remarques ! Et, voilà la suite ! :)_

_Rosa : Merci !_

_Sasha : tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ? merci donc, et bienvenue pour la collab, alors ! )_

_PBG : tu sais que je kiff la ? te voir en panique.. C'est absolument énorme ! Et merci :D_

_Fann : tu connais ma réponse… Contente de faire cette collab, et bravo pour ce chap !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_- Comptes Rendus -_

_Chapitre 1 : Aïe (Fann)_

* * *

Jamais Pauline Winchester n'aurait imaginé vivre pareille situation. Bien sûr, elle savait que Sophia pouvait avoir des ennuis. Elle était même douée pour les attirer. Très douée. Et pourtant…jusque là, elle s'en était toujours tirée. Elle avait même survécu au tueur à la plume. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper de son antre seule et sans aide. Elle avait, avec Joly, maîtrisé deux hommes qui lui voulaient du mal. Mais voilà…cette fois était différente.

Et là, voilà que Sophia n'était pas rentrée. Les deux sœurs avaient passé la soirée à s'inquiéter après avoir téléphoné au journal et à leur sœur. Ensuite, elles avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à tenter de se rassurer en s'imaginant plusieurs scénarii dans lesquels Sophia se portait très bien et n'était pas en danger. Arrivées à 8h, elles ne tenaient plus. Elles avaient craqué. Sophia n'était pas là, c'était définitivement anormal. Elle les aurait appelées si elle avait eu un empêchement. Sauf si…

Et elles avaient appelé le N.C.I.S. Les seuls agents de police qu'elles connaissaient et en qui elles avaient confiance.

À présent elles étaient là, debout dans l'open space, entourées par les deux Israéliennes et la geekette, dans l'attente d'une parole, d'une réponse à la question qu'elles avaient posée des instants entiers auparavant : «qu'est-il arrivé à Sophia ?»

Les deux colocataires regardèrent Elen et Miryam. Furieuse, qui n'aimait pas l'inactivité, décida de répondre. Peut-être les deux colocataires auraient-elles une piste. Piste qu'elles se devaient d'explorer…

«Nous n'en savons rien.»

Pauline s'effondra sur le premier siège qu'elle trouva : celui de Ziva.

Washington, quant à elle, demanda :

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lancez un appel à témoin, passez sa photo dans les journaux, faites rechercher sa voiture…

-Du calme. Nous pensions que vous pourriez savoir quelque chose, répondit Miryam.

-Vous savez quelque chose ? Une piste ? demanda Elen.

-Euh…le journal ? tenta Pline, qui s'était reprise. C'est vrai, il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas ses articles…

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un de particulier ?

-Non…

-Elle s'est peut-être juste perdue, non ? Ou alors, elle s'est endormie dans sa voiture…» tenta Washington, sans y croire vraiment. Elle avait avec Pline déjà exploré toutes les possibilités pendant la nuit. Ce n'était plus possible.

Les deux Israéliennes se regardèrent, désabusées.

«Non. Probablement pas, répondit Elen. À tous les coups, elle s'est encore mise dans les ennuis. De toute façon, elle se fiche de sa sécurité. Sale manie de prendre des risques quand on n'est pas formé à les parer…

-Dites, Washington, Pline, que vous évoque le montant de 149.60 € ?»

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent, puis leurs yeux revinrent sur la geekette.

«Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Sophia reçoit ce montant chaque semaine depuis deux mois.

-Que s'est-il passé il y a deux mois ?» demanda sèchement Elen.

Devant le regard interrogateur des deux colocataires, les deux Israéliennes comprirent que c'était peine perdue. Sophia ne leur avait rien dit.

.

McGee soupira. Rien. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pas de trace de Sophia près de chez elle. Mais où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Elle n'avait pas disparu comme ça, tout de même ! Personne ne disparaît en un claquement de doigts. On ne se volatilise pas. Et pourtant…

Sophia semblait avoir réussi son coup, cette fois. C'était digne de l'une de ses fictions. C'était digne d'une fiction. Tellement irréel. Tellement…étrange. Inexplicable.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette brillante jeune journaliste cherche toujours les ennuis ? C'était une composante du métier, c'était certain, mais la jeune femme ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Au contraire. Elle ne prévenait jamais personne, et elle fonçait tête baissée dans les dangers.

Et cette fois, a priori, Joly n'avait pas été là pour la tempérer.

C'était la dernière rue. La dernière fois. La dernière chance.

.

Gibbs, Ziva et Tony étaient arrivés à la faculté, où se trouvaient de nombreux membres du fandom. Ils avisèrent rapidement Amy DiNato, qui écoutait de la musique, assise sur un banc.

«Mademoiselle DiNato ?»

L'étudiante leva les yeux et retira ses écouteurs, arrêtant la musique.

«Agent Gibbs ? DiNozzo ? David ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous devez nous suivre au N.C.I.S., mademoiselle DiNato, répondit Ziva.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Un malade a encore mis une photo sur mon blog ? J'ai reçu trois millions ? Et où est la ninja ? Elle est derrière moi, hein ?»

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se retourna brusquement.

«Vous n'êtes pas suspecte, mademoiselle DiNato, précisa Tony.

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous m'emmener ?

-Vous vous souvenez de Sophia Blewgreen, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment l'oublier ? Surtout avec ce qu'elle nous fait en ce moment…

-Elle a disparu, annonça Ziva.

-Quoi ? Disparu ? Comment ça ?

-On ne sait pas encore, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous, fit Tony.

-Ce qu'elle vous fait en ce moment ? demanda Gibbs avec un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, Plume…

-Mais encore ?

-Quoi ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est encore à cause de ses fictions qu'elle est en danger ? Keins s'est évadé ?

-Non, il est toujours en prison.

-Vous venez ?

-Attendez, voilà Kag', Lul et Crazy !»

.

Gibbs, Tony et Ziva arrivèrent dans l'open space.

«Toutes les lectrices que nous avons pu trouver sont dans une salle d'interrogatoire, annonça Tony.

-Mademoiselle Jones, mademoiselle Winchester, vous pouvez aller les rejoindre ? demanda Ziva. Nous vous rejoignons dans quelques instants.»

Une fois Pline et Washington parties, Gibbs s'adressa aux deux Israéliennes :

«Alors, elles vous ont appris quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. Elles n'ont pas d'idée précise d'un ennemi de mademoiselle Blewgreen. Elles suggèrent un lecteur mécontent de ses articles, répondit Miryam.

-Des nouvelles de McGee ?

-Il vient d'appeler, répondit Ziva. Il a retrouvé la voiture. Abby est en route. À première vue, la voiture n'a rien. Elle était garée dans une rue à quelques pas de son appartement.

-Les comptes ont donné quelque chose ? demanda Gibbs en regardant Fann'.

-Sophia Blewgreen reçoit depuis deux mois exactement 149.60 € chaque semaine sur son compte. Les versements proviennent d'un compte situé au Luxembourg, donc je ne pense pas qu'on pourra avoir les détails.

-Bon, Miryam, Di Nozzo, allez voir ce que vous pouvez tirer des lectrices. Ziva, vous rejoignez McGee et vous interrogez quelques habitants de la rue. Debones…voyez s'il y a des caméras de surveillance et vérifiez les relevés téléphoniques de Blewgreen.

-Et nous ? demanda Elen.

-Nous, on va au journal interroger les collègues de Blewgreen.»

.

«Votre attention s'il vous plaît» fit Tony en entrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le brouhaha subsista.

«Tu as vu ? Ils ont envoyé le bel agent, trop chouette !

-Tu as vu qui est avec ? On va se faire étriper…

-Non, l'autre est plus dangereuse.

-Je suis dangereuse tout de même…» siffla Miryam suffisamment fort pour que les deux jeunes femmes l'entendent et se figent.

Tony la regarda en déglutissant. Elle lui faisait presque aussi peur que Ziva quand elle parlait comme ça. Presque.

«VOTRE ATTENTION, fit Miryam plus fermement et fortement, s'il vous plaît.»

Les jeunes femmes se turent toutes.

«Merci, reprit Tony avec un faux sourire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Sophia Blewgreen a disparu. Nous pensons que vous pouvez nous aider. Avez-vous une piste quelconque ? Un suspect potentiel ?

-Vous pensez que nous sommes mêlées à cette histoire ? demanda Amy.

-Non, non, pas du tout, mais peut-être qu'un lecteur…

-Un lecteur de Plume, vous voulez dire ?

-Plume ?

-Après l'affaire du tueur à la plume, intervint Pline, Sophia a décidé de reprendre cette histoire sous forme de fiction. Avec quelques modifications. Peut-être que quelqu'un n'a pas…apprécié ces modifications…

-Vous pensez à quelqu'un de particulier ? demanda Miryam.

-Pas trop.

-Bon…autre chose ?

-Ben…comme pour le tueur à la plume, on peut enquêter ! s'exclama Crazy.

-C'est totalement hors de question. Les enquêteurs, c'est nous. Vous, vous êtes potentiellement des témoins, voire des suspects. Et il est hors de question que le moindre suspect potentiel puisse suivre l'affaire de près.

-Là, Sophia ferait «tss».

-Mesdemoiselles, sérieusement, restez en dehors de ça pour le moment. Nous ne savons pas encore à quel genre de danger s'est exposée mademoiselle Blewgreen, alors ne tentez rien.

-Et surtout pas en solo, sans nous avertir. Il vous en rôtirait…

-Cuirait.»

Tony reçut un regard noir presque aussi noir que celui de Ziva, et au moins aussi effrayant. Non, pas effrayant. C'était Tony, c'était un Di Nozzo, et un Di Nozzo n'a pas peur, il n'est pas effrayé.

«Vous pouvez partir. Réfléchissez à tout ça, parlez-en aux autres qui n'ont pu venir, et si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas, téléphonez-nous. Merci de votre coopération» déclara-t-il pour clore l'entrevue.

Amy, Washington, Pline, Kagura, Lul et Crazy se regardèrent. Hors de question qu'elles en restent là. Avec ou sans leur approbation, elles mettraient le nez dans cette histoire. Quoi qu'il leur en coûte.

.

Gibbs conduisait. Pour une fois, Elen avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre conduire. La conduite était un peu sportive, façon Gibbs, mais Elen ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle était habituée.

Le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Gibbs réfléchissait aux raisons qui auraient pu pousser quelqu'un à enlever une journaliste, tandis qu'Elen réfléchissait à une manière d'apprendre à cette journaliste à arrêter d'être aussi imprudente et irréfléchie et de se mettre en danger.

Leurs pensées furent arrêtées dans leur cheminement par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable.

«Gibbs, fit l'agent, portant le téléphone à son oreille sans lâcher la route des yeux. Des témoins ? Téléphonez au N.C.I.S. et dites à Miryam et Tony de ramener les colocataires. Abby a trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas encore, mais elle n'a pas fini.

-Dans ce cas, ramenez la voiture au N.C.I.S. L'appartement est prioritaire.»

Gibbs raccrocha.

«Quelqu'un vient de s'introduire chez Blewgreen, Jones et Winchester. Il a dévasté la chambre de la journaliste.

-On sait si quelque chose a disparu ?

-On attend que les deux colocataires arrivent. Pour le moment, on ne sait pas.

-Je suppose qu'on n'a pas arrêté de suspect…on a une description ?

-Pas encore. Ziva interroge le témoin.

-Pourquoi revenir… murmura Elen. C'était discret, ils n'avaient apparemment laissé aucune trace. Pourquoi s'embêter à revenir ?»

La réponse était simple. On n'en voulait pas seulement à la journaliste. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire pour se mettre dans un tel bateau ?

.

Aïe. Le noir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Toujours le noir. Ah, une petite lueur, devant.

Elle se redressa. Son dos rencontra quelque chose. Un mur.

Sophia tenta de bouger les bras. C'était peine perdue : ils étaient attachés dans son dos. Au toucher, c'était froid. Du métal ? Des menottes ? Des chaînes ?

Alors qu'elle se redressait, sa tête heurta le mur. Elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Une bosse ? Une blessure ?

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler dans son cou. Aïe…ça s'était rouvert.

Que s'était-il passé…

Elle tenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Quel était son dernier souvenir, déjà ?

Sophia tenta, en s'appuyant sur le mur, de se mettre debout. Raté. Ses chevilles étaient attachées. Cela semblait être de la corde.

Elle songea à appeler. Peut-être quelqu'un l'entendrait-il. Mais…il n'y eut pas de son. Ou très peu. Quelqu'un avait collé quelque chose sur sa bouche. Ça sentait le plastique, c'était…désagréable.

Une soudaine peur l'envahit. Quelqu'un l'avait forcément amenée ici. Quelqu'un qui, à en juger par ces entraves, n'avait pas de bonnes intentions…du tout.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

«Il va falloir rendre des comptes, mademoiselle Blewgreen.»

* * *

_Niak niak niak ! _

_Une petite idée, une review ? :)_


	3. Paiement Comptant

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Fann : si tu ne savais pas quoi écrire, je te réponds que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ! Enfin, bon... En phase attente des réactions de ce chapitre ;)_

_DiNozzoGirl : pauvre Sophia ? Attend tu n'as rien vu là ! *rire sadique*_

_Amy : entièrement d'accord avec toi..._

_Ankou : héhé ;)_

_Sasha : héhé ^^ NPBC, action ;)_

_Rose Eliade : tu paries quoi ? ;)_

_PBG : niak niak niak... Et bonne lecture :P_

_Alxouch : merci pour tes deux reviews, voilà la suite donc ! :)_

_Et, bonne lecture !_

_Merci à Fann pour la relecture... Oui PBG, c'était purement gé-ni-al de t'embrouiller sur l'identité de l'auteur... héhé ! Cache toi, tes cauchemars ont été entendus... Oui, oui, c'est bien moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre... Niak niak niak ! ;)_

* * *

_- Comptes Rendus -_

_Chapitre 2 : Paiement comptant (Furieuse)_

* * *

_Soudain, une voix se fit entendre._

_«Il va falloir rendre des comptes, mademoiselle Blewgreen.»_

Sophia sursauta, ressentant une douleur dans le bras droit.

Il faisait sombre. Elle ne voyait rien. Mais il y avait quelqu'un ici.

La douleur semblait avoir anesthésié une partie de son cerveau. Comme si elle était dans un brouillard digne de la fumée des incendies de forêts.

Lentement, les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées s'infiltraient dans son esprit. Quels comptes ?

La journaliste se repassa en accéléré les différentes étapes de sa vie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle ne devait d'argent à personne. Enfin peut-être, à Washington et à Pline. Mais, jamais elles n'auraient fait ça…

Sophia tenta de sourire en pensant à ses deux sœurs, idée qu'elle abandonna rapidement en repensant au chatterton collé sur sa bouche. Enfin, ce n'était pas elles qui étaient responsable de sa situation. Trop de sang. Elles n'aimaient pas voir de sang. Et puis elles n'aimaient pas voir un poisson qui tournait dans son bocal. Alors attacher quelqu'un dans une pièce sombre…

Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Simplement, impossible.

Mais si elles n'étaient pas responsables, elles étaient où ?

Sophia frissonna en songeant qu'elles pouvaient être dans la même situation qu'elle.

Peut-être même dans une situation pire que la sienne.

Ou peut-être qu'elles étaient déjà dans une prison fédérale pour enlèvement. De nouveau, la journaliste frémit.

Peut-être que ça faisait des jours qu'elle était enfermée…

Et puis, elle sentait sa langue gonflée. Elle avait soif.

Coca.

Elle avait besoin d'un coca glacé.

Juste pour pouvoir réfléchir, comme un manque.

Elle n'aurait pas été attachée, elle aurait ri en secouant la tête.

Elle qui pensait que tous les articles dénonçant l'addiction au coca étaient payés par d'autres entreprises. Ils l'étaient peut-être, d'ailleurs. Mais elle avait besoin de sa boisson fétiche…

Elle aurait même tué pour en avoir !

Enfin, tué, peut-être pas. Ses pensées commençaient sérieusement à s'embrouiller.

Promis, pensa-t-elle, j'arrête le coca si je sors d'ici. Enfin, j'en prends un pour fêter ça. Et puis, un autre pour me donner du courage. Et puis…

Et puis, non. Ses pensées étaient définitivement emmêlées.

.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ! hurla Amy, on vient de revoir Tony DiNozzo !

-Amy… tenta Pline.

-Mais Tony DiNozzo ! poursuivit la brunette au perfecto.

-Amy… reprit Washington.

-Sophia serait folle si elle savait qu'elle avait manqué son Tony…

-Amy ! Sophia a…

-Disparu, je sais, reprit-elle tristement. Mais elle a le don de se mettre dans des situations improbables. Peut-être qu'elle a juste trouvé de nouvelles coloca… non, en fait, j'ai rien dit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendiez, Miss DiNato ? intervint l'agent senior.

- Une bêtise… Je commence à ne plus supporter d'être enfermée… J'ai le droit de sortir ?

-Non, pas exactement… tout ce dont vous pouvez vous souvenir peut nous aider.

-Agent DiNozzo, je vous dis que c'était une bêtise.»

L'officier du Mossad se présenta dans l'encadrure de la porte de la salle.

« Vous savez, qu'il y a un petit souci, reprit Tony en la voyant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'empressa de demander Pline, alors que Washington comptait silencieusement les membres du fandom présentes dans la salle.

-On est toutes là, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je sais, le problème n'est pas là…

-Quoi ? Vous avez retrouvé Sophia ? demanda Crazy. Elle est vivante ?

-On a dit que c'était un souci, Crazy !

-Justement… Sophia en vie = Sophia sur FF = Fictions de Sophia = AIPM = Keins = Bobos… Vous voyez ?

-Non, le problème est extérieur. Pline, Washington, votre appartement a été visité. Il est dans un mauvais état, dit Tony avec un air désolé de circonstance.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent les deux colocataires. Notre… Notre … appartement ?

-Oh, ça va, n'en faites pas toute une pizza ! Mon appartement a explosé cinq fois ! lâcha Miryam, excédée. Quoi ? reprit-elle en voyant ses interlocuteurs tentant de maîtriser leur fou rire.

-Tout un fromage, voire un plat, Officier.

-Bref, le problème est le même, soupira l'israélienne.

-Ziva et McGee sont à l'appartement. Ils tentent de récupérer des preuves. Voir si quelque chose manque, poursuivit DiNozzo.

-Est-ce qu'ils peuvent prendre des photos aussi ? Je veux voir si la personne qui est entrée m'a pris mon poster… demanda Pline.

-Et s'il a touché à ma cuisine… je te jure que je l'assomme avec ma planche à découper ! et je le découpe !

-Ginsu ? interrogea l'officier du Mossad.

-Pardon ?

-Ginsu, couteau de cuisine japonais. Pointu, efficace. Une belle arme… Un corps humain est bien moins volumineux coupé en morceau. Plus facile à dissimuler…

-Miryam ! On est dans une salle du NCIS ! Et vous donnez des moyens d'assassiner quelqu'un… C'est l'effet Mossad ça ? s'écria Tony. »

Un regard noir et un silence lourd de sens lui répondirent.

.

Le Samsung sagement posé sur le bureau de la nouvelle bleue de l'équipe vibra.

La jeune geek releva les yeux de son écran en se demandant qui osait la déranger en plein milieu de sa recherche concernant les caméras.

« Debones ! vous en êtes où du traçage du téléphone de Blewgreen ? marmonna un Gibbs, visiblement énervé.

-J'ai rien, Gibbs. Eteint. Et probablement sans batterie à l'heure qu'il est...

-Son ordinateur ?

-Rien non plus, par contre je trouve des traces de son adresse IP sur des sites moyennement légaux… Des sites de téléchargement et de streaming, quelque sites de casinos en ligne mais c'est autorisé… Rien de _vraiment _répréhensible, donc.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

-Gibbs, vous savez que si j'avais l'ordinateur ce serait quand même plus simple !

-Voyez ça avec Ziva et McGee, ce sont eux qui sont chez elle.

-Je sais, Patron. Je sais. J'ai quelque chose pour eux d'ailleurs. Le nom du propriétaire de la voiture.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui ?

-Jordan Rif, il a signalé le vol de sa voiture la veille.

-Donc, on a rien.

-Bah… Pas exactement. Il joue sur le même site que notre journaliste..

-Appelez McGee.

-Pas de problème. Hormis ça, vous avez quoi, vous ?

-L'Officier Taal est en train de forcer la porte. Aucune des journalistes n'étaient là…

-Alors le seul moyen de rentrer c'était de forcer le local ?

-Mossad.

-Simple comme bonjour. Efficace comme au revoir… Mossad, en somme» répondit la geekette en esquissant un sourire.

.

* * *

Les deux colocataires de la disparue s'étaient rassemblées au milieu de la pièce avec Amy. La table jouant le rôle de canapé improvisé. Ou de feu de camp.

« On ne peut pas rester comme ça, souffla Pline. Sophia est en danger.

-On ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire, acquiesça WJ.

-Et puis, il suffirait que les Mossad lui tombent dessus avant, et Sophia ne sera plus jamais Sophia ! ajouta Amy, un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage.

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-On sort.

-Comment ?

-Amy, tu connais la nouvelle informaticienne ?

-Oui.

-Elle est capable de nous faire sortir non ?

-Sans doute, il ne reste plus qu'à la convaincre… C'est la que le plus compliqué commence, soupira-t-elle, j'espère que vous avez des arguments tangibles….

-Sauver l'écrivain Sophia, c'est nous qui la connaissons le plus, reprit Pline, si c'est pas un argument concret, ça ?

-Essayez, répondit Amy en haussant les épaules, je suis incapable de la convaincre moi…je ne suis pas assez logique…

.

D'un geste du menton, Elen indiqua à Gibbs, qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le local des journalistes.

Armes à la main, parés à toute éventualité, les deux représentants de la loi fouillèrent les premières pièces, chacune ponctuée par des RAS retentissants.

Rengainant leurs armes de service, ils se retournèrent vers la salle commune. Les murs blancs et un parquet sombre, la pièce principale était aménagée de manière fonctionnelle et esthétique. Sur l'un des bureaux traînait un paquet de journaux, à côté duquel était disposé un ordinateur.

Furieuse resta un instant à observer la pièce. Il y avait un problème. Quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

« Gibbs, mon instinct me dit que cette pièce n'est pas comme elle devrait être.

-L'armoire au fond de la salle est entr'ouverte…

-Alors que la salle est parfaitement rangée. Comme si le service de nettoyage venait de passer. »

Gibbs et Elen se dirigèrent vers l'armoire en question. D'un mouvement sec cette dernière était ouverte. Les deux agents en balayèrent rapidement le contenu. Papier, cartouches d'encre, stylos, tout le matériel du journaliste, en somme.

Leur regard fut cependant attiré par un sac plastique. Gibbs sortit rapidement des gants en latex pour ouvrir le paquet. Un air étonné se peigna sur les traits des deux agents.

Une main avec les ongles peints en rose, bleu et vert, reposait au fond du sachet.

« Main droite, lâcha Furieuse, si c'est la main de notre journaliste, je ne sais pas dans quoi elle s'est mise… »

.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Inspirer. Expirer.

La théorie voulait que ce soit simple.

Il faudra leur dire, à ceux qui font les publicités médicales -enfin, publicités… celles qui se finissent par « »- que c'est bien plus difficile en étant enchaînée, en manque de coc..eau , après avoir perdu au moins dix litres de sang (quoi on a pas dix litres !)…

Ne pas paniquer.

Ne pas penser qu'on a mal.

Le bras. Mal au bras.

Allez Sophia, tu es dans ton lit. Il fait très chaud sous ta couette, d'ailleurs. Allez pense aux petits poneys roses de tes rêves. Tu te rappelles, tu as bien fermé tes volets, hier soir.

Allez, tu vas passer une bonne nuit.

Alors que la journaliste s'était _presque _convaincue, une voix intervint, rappelant ainsi combien son bras droit était douloureux.

« Savez-vous que selon l'Islam, les voleurs doivent se faire couper la main droite? »

La journaliste se raidit en pensant au moignon que pouvait être son bras. Elle n'avait rien volé pourtant. Peut-être qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne.

Peut-être qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Peut-être que…

La voix interrompit ses réflexions.

« Les comptes Sophia, juste les comptes... »

* * *

_Niak niak niak ! :P_

_Des avis ? _


	4. A Crédit (Fann')

_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Postage rapide (normal, ce n'est pas moi qui aie écrit ce chapitre ^^)... En tout cas, heureuse de l'AIPM provoqué ! (niak niak niak ! Sadique ^^)_

_Bref, grand merci pour vos reviews !_

_Fann' : j'aime ce chapitre... très... très (oui, faut lire entre les lignes, j'vais pas spoiler, quand même ! ;) )_

_DiNozzoGirl : si ça te plait, on est contente ^^_

_PBG : hum... niak niak niak ! :P_

_Rose Eliade : si tu es normale ou pas, tu le sais, ici la question ne se pose pas ^^_

_Amy : héhé ^^ _

_Axlouch : Merci :)_

_Joly : bah un méchant méchant est vraiment méchant, non ? :P_

_WJ : je dois dire merci ou voilà la suite, la ? ^^_

_Sasha : je te le dis à chaque fois, mais j'aime tes reviews ! et merci donc ! ;)_

_Crazy : comment ça pire ? ^^ _

* * *

_- Comptes Rendus -_

_Chapitre 3 : A crédit (Fann')_

* * *

_«Les comptes Sophia, juste les comptes...»_

Sophia sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. Un peu effrayée – car même si une PBG n'a jamais peur, Sophia elle peut avoir peur – elle tenta de se redresser, plissant les yeux pour tenter de distinguer dans le noir la silhouette de celui ou celle qui s'avançait vers elle.

Avait-elle réellement perdu une main ? Impossible à sentir. Et puis, quelque part, elle ne voulait pas le sentir. Le savoir. Par peur de la vérité.

Elle sentit la personne se placer face à elle bientôt une main lui prit la mâchoire et la retint fermement. Quelque chose de froid se posa sur la peau de sa joue. C'était métallique…

La journaliste déglutit. Ce couteau n'était sûrement pas là pour la décoration.

_Va-t-on me couper la gorge comme on m'a peut-être déjà coupé la main ?_

Elle retint sa respiration alors que le couteau glissait, lentement mais sûrement, vers sa bouche.

Elle sentit tout à coup une vive douleur.

«Vous savez que vous êtes dingue ?! demanda-t-elle, le contour de la bouche encore douloureux du ruban adhésif arraché.

-Oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Vous allez quand même m'aider. Ou plutôt, vous allez _me rendre _ce qui me revient de droit.»

Sophia le sentit s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forte et soudaine lumière jaillit. Elle était si soudaine que la jeune femme dut fermer les yeux, yeux qui s'emplirent de larmes. Mais elle n'en perdit pas pour autant sa répartie légendaire.

«Vous rendre ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Mais je n'ai rien à vous rendre, moi ! Rien du tout !

-Vous faites erreur, mademoiselle Blewgreen. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je le veux. Rendez-le moi.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Mais il y a une chose de sûre : vous êtes dingue. Au moins autant qu'un autre dingue qui m'avait enlevée, il n'y a pas longtemps…

-Mentir est un péché, mademoiselle Blewgreen.

-Si vous me disiez ce que vous vouliez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider…»

Tout en parlant, Sophia tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière était trop forte pour ces derniers, qui avaient passé plusieurs heures dans un noir quasi total.

«J'ai visité votre chambre tout à l'heure, ainsi que le reste de votre appartement, sans rien trouver. Où l'avez-vous caché ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Et quelque chose me dit que même si je le savais, je ne vous dirais rien. Maintenant, éteignez cette lumière et détachez-moi !

-Négatif, Sophia. Mais si le noir vous rassure…»

Le noir se fit de nouveau dans la pièce. Sophia ouvrit alors les yeux, mais c'était trop tard : elle était de nouveau seule dans la pièce.

.

Amy, Washington et Pline sortirent de la pièce, bien décidées à obtenir l'aide de la geekette.

Mais elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Tony et Miryam.

«Où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ? fit Miryam.

-On doit… commença Amy, interrompue par un coup de coude discret de Pline.

-Vous devez venir avec nous, déclara Tony en désignant Washington et Pauline.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour nous donner une liste d'affaires à prendre chez vous.

-Des affaires ?

-Oui, on va vous garder ici sous surveillance un moment, vous en aurez besoin.

-Je croyais que c'était une enquête officieuse ?

-Ce seront les officiers Taal et Tuvia qui se chargeront de vous» répondit Tony.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent, peu rassurées.

«C'est indispensable ?

-Tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé celui qui a fait ça, et si vous ne voulez pas disparaître comme votre amie, oui.

-Et si vous ne voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous, fit Miryam.

-Vous nous suivez ?» demanda Tony.

Les deux colocataires hochèrent la tête. Amy, sentant une occasion de se faire oublier, recula légèrement.

«Hep, vous ! fit Miryam en la regardant. Vous venez avec nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous n'allez pas rester toute seule ici. Quelqu'un pourrait vous vouloir du mal…»

_On se demande bien qui…_ pensa Amy en regardant Miryam.

.

Ziva revint vers McGee après avoir remercié le témoin.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-La voisine rentrait chez elle, elle a vu que la porte était entr'ouverte. Elle a appelé pour signaler aux colocataires que la porte était ouverte, mais elle n'a pas eu de réponse. Elle a commencé à s'inquiéter et elle est entrée. Là, elle a été bousculée par un homme qui est sorti en courant. Il lui a semblé qu'il tenait quelque chose sous son manteau, mais elle n'a pas vu de quoi il s'agissait.

-Bon…elle a donné une description ?

-Je vais la ramener au Navy Yard pour tenter un portrait robot. On a un signalement vague : grand, blanc, brun, corpulence normale.

-Comme la plus grande partie de Washington, résuma McGee.

-Et ici, on a quoi ?

-La chambre de la journaliste est dévastée, la cuisine et la salle de bains sont sens dessus dessous et la chambre de Pauline Winchester est à moitié désordonnée. Il la fouillait probablement quand la voisine est arrivée.

-Donc il devait chercher quelque chose. Mais quoi ?»

Le téléphone de McGee sonna.

«Allô ? Stéphanie ?

-McGee, est-ce qu'il y a un ordinateur à l'appartement ? Sophia avait un portable, rose si je me souviens bien. Et normalement Pline et Washington en avaient un chacune aussi. Il faudrait les ramener ici tous les trois.

-On va regarder. Autre chose ?

-Oui, le propriétaire de la voiture retrouvée sur la place de parking de Sophia est Jordan Rif.

-Un lien avec la vict…Sophia ?

-Oui, ils jouaient sur le même site de paris en ligne. Apparemment, ils ont joué plusieurs parties ensemble. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.

-Vous avez son adresse ?»

.

Pline, Amy et Washington revinrent dans la salle de repos.

«Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici» fit Amy sans lâcher Miryam des yeux.

L'Israélienne les fixait depuis l'open space d'un regard méfiant. _Qu'étaient-elles encore en train de comploter…_

«Dites, vous allez rester là encore longtemps ? demanda Fann'. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais ça me perturbe d'avoir quelqu'un juste devant moi qui ne dit rien et qui regarde bizarrement un point…inconnu, termina-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder ce que Miryam scrutait avec tant d'attention.

-Je reviens, miss Debones.»

Miryam disparut du champ de vision des trois jeunes femmes.

«C'est le moment d'agir, fit Washington. Pauline, tu vas par la droite. Amy, tu prends à gauche. Moi, je reste ici faire le guet.»

Après un hochement de tête, Pauline Winchester et Amy DiNato avancèrent, chacune poursuivant sa trajectoire.

Pendant ce temps, Washington regardait, s'assurant que Miryam ne revenait pas.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, mademoiselle Jones ? Vous devriez être en salle de repos.»

Washington se mordit la lèvre. Avant de se tourner lentement, découvrant une Miryam un rien crispée.

«Où sont vos amies, Winchester et DiNato ?

-Elles sont…parties aux toilettes.»

Miryam afficha un air méfiant.

«Vraiment ?»

Washington lui donna pour toute réponse un demi-sourire.

«Admettons. Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous sortie ?

-Il faisait trop chaud» répondit Washington.

Pendant ce temps, Amy et Pauline avaient contourné le premier bureau. Elles étaient désormais hors du champ de vision de Miryam.

«Fann' ! appela Amy à voix basse.

-Amy ? fit Fann' à voix haute.

-Chut ! chuchota Pline en posant un doigt sur sa bouche close.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? reprit Fann' à voix basse.

-Il faut que tu nous aides, Fann'» déclara Amy.

Les deux amies rampèrent jusqu'au bureau qu'occupait l'informaticienne.

«À faire quoi ?

-On doit sortir d'ici, Fann'. Tu peux nous aider, non ?

-Mais tu es folle, Amy ! Vous êtes peut-être en danger, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez sortir ? Vous êtes en sécurité ici !

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Sophia, Fann', intervint Pauline.

-Pline, je t'assure, vous êtes davantage en sécurité ici. On fait notre maximum pour la retrouver.

-Oui, peut-être, mais votre maximum plus notre maximum est plus important que votre maximum seulement !»

L'informaticienne afficha un air perplexe.

«Moui. D'accord, un point pour toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de faire votre maximum ici ?

-Nous sommes prisonnières, Fann', intervint Amy. Dehors, on pourrait mener notre propre enquête…

-Ce qui serait de la folie. On a enlevé Sophia, on s'est introduit dans votre appartement…vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dehors.

-On saura se faire discrètes. Fann', s'il te plaît…

-Il faut vraiment que je vous rappelle ce qu'Elen et Miryam vont vous faire si vous partez ? Et ce qu'elles vont me faire à moi si elles apprennent que je vous ai aidées ?

-Donc tu as peur, Fann' ? demanda Pline.

-Non. Simplement, je n'ai pas envie de savoir quel bruit font des os qui craquent.

-Fann'…ce type a sûrement mis à mal plusieurs ordinateurs. Surtout celui de Sophia.

-Sûrement. Tu n'en es pas certaine.

-Alors, dis-toi que si je ne sors pas d'ici, tu n'auras pas la suite d'Alea Jacta Est. Tu sais, la fiction où Ziva, Tony et Gibbs ont sauté de plus de trente étages, et où va tous mourir…

-Arg. Tu es cruelle, Pline. Tu n'oserais pas, hein ? Tu ne ferais pas ça aux autres…tu es gentille, non ?

-Pas quand on m'empêche de retrouver ma grande sœur» sourit Pline.

Fann' se mordit la lèvre.

«Pourquoi je sens que je vais le regretter…»

.

Gibbs conduisait. Elen, assise sur le siège passager, était pensive.

«Vous pensez que c'est sa main ? demanda-t-elle soudain à Gibbs.

-C'est une vraie main, répondit Gibbs. Pour le moment, on n'en sait pas plus.»

Elen continua sa réflexion. _Cette peinture, c'est étrange…une façon de masquer ses véritables ongles ? Pourquoi ce besoin de rajouter ces couleurs ? Une façon de les renforcer ? Pour laisser un message, peut-être…ou transformer cette main pour qu'on croie qu'elle est à Sophia…mais pourquoi une main ?_

.

Sophia s'affairait depuis plus d'une heure sur ses bras. Son bras droit lui faisait très mal, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait le plus. C'était psychologique. Plus de main = plus d'écriture = plus de journalisme = plus de vie. Cela semblait être des chaînes. Très bien entrelacées, les chaînes. Impossible de les retirer.

Ses avant-bras et ses poignets – si toutefois il lui en restait deux – étaient meurtris, douloureux. À chaque mouvement les chaînes rentraient un peu plus dans sa peau, provoquant une souffrance encore un peu plus vive que la précédente.

«Alors, Sophia, on se demande si on a toujours sa main ?»

Il y eut un mouvement. Sophia s'immobilisa totalement, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

«Vous êtes une voleuse, vous le savez bien…

-Je ne vous ai rien volé du tout. Et vous êtes effectivement taré, je confirme.

-Arrêtez de mentir, ça en devient fatigant. Dites-moi où vous avez mis ce que vous m'avez volé…ça m'évitera de devoir vous couper la main gauche ou un pied.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que je vous donne ce que vous croyez que je vous ai volé ? Je ne sais même pas ce que vous cherchez !

-Vous bluffez bien, Sophia. Davantage quand votre vie est en danger, d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça, «davantage» ? On se connaît ?

-Mieux que vous ne pensez. Rendez-moi ce que je veux.

-Détachez-moi.

-Ah, non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous le savez bien…»

Elle l'entendit quitter la pièce. Que lui voulait-il ? Que faisait-elle là ? Il avait parlé de comptes à régler…mais _quels comptes ?_

* * *

Niak niak niak ! ^^

Avis ? :D


	5. Look at two and kill (Sasha)

_Hey tout le monde ! _

_Voilà le chapitre suivant ! (et ouais, déjà ^^) Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_Ankou : oui, oui, voilà la suite ^^_

_Axlouch : je doute qu'il faille que je réponde à _ça_... _

_Sash : toutes mes félicitations en tout cas pour ce chap ! ;)_

_DiNozzoGirl : Merci ! voilà la suite ^^_

_PBG : j'adore ta review! tu le sais ça ? ^^_

_WJ : tu ne sens rien WJ... non ? ;)_

_Amy : héhé! on dirait presque de l'AIPM, ça ^^_

_Rose Eliade : ne jamais rien parier, après on doit des comptes.. ^^_

_Crazy : exactement ^^_

_Fann' : je m'en doute ;)_

_Bonne lecture! Et merci à Sasha (c'est un plaisir de te voir sur cette collab! ) pour le chapitre, et à Fann' pour la relecture ! _

* * *

- Comptes Rendus -  
Chapitre 4 : Look at two and kill (Sasha)  
(mode de jeu au Poker)

* * *

«Officier Tuvia ! Appelez l'agent DiNozzo, vite !» appela soudainement Fann' depuis son bureau.

À l'entente de l'appel de la geekette, Miryam darda sur elle un regard inquiet, se détournant un instant de Washington. Tout aussi étonnée, cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir…coup monté des filles ? Véritable alerte ?

Elle resta donc debout tandis que l'officier du Mossad la contournait pour se rapprocher de Fann'. C'est là qu'elle aperçut Amy agiter frénétiquement le bras pour lui faire signe, planquée derrière un bureau. C'était le signal qui lui manquait.

«Officier, c'est extrêmement important, il faut que je voie l'agent DiNozzo IMMEDIATEMENT !» reprit Fann' sans quitter son écran des yeux, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Miryam n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle tourna les talons et partit dans le couloir au pas de course. Tony s'était éloigné pour téléphoner; en quelques enjambées, elle le vit et le héla, le faisant se retourner d'un air surpris.

«Agent DiNozzo, mademoiselle Debones a du nouveau, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite.»

Calmant son hystérie aussitôt que Miryam eut disparu de sa vue, Fann' leva légèrement le nez pour regarder la direction vers laquelle les filles étaient parties. Il fallait qu'elle occupe les deux agents assez longtemps pour qu'elles aient le temps de prendre la distance nécessaire.

Au moment où elle reportait son regard vers le couloir, elle vit Tony et Miryam arriver. Immédiatement, elle leur indiqua son ordinateur de l'index, recommençant à crier :

«Il faut que vous voyiez ça tout de suite ! J'ai réussi à tracer le numéro de compte qui lui dépose chaque mois 149.60euros et…

-Et quoi ? reprit Tony en passant derrière elle pour observer l'écran, imité par Miryam.

-Je…attendez… fit-elle en continuant de taper frénétiquement. Je ne le trouve plus…non ! J'avais pourtant…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? la poussa Miryam.

-Mais vous voyez bien que je n'ai plus rien, justement ! Ah, bon sang, j'avais une piste, une adresse IP, ne bougez pas je vais la retrouver. Officier Tuvia, vous voulez bien regarder les branchements de ma tour s'il vous plaît ?»

Fann' savait pertinemment que ses câbles étaient bien branchés, mais la jeune femme, elle, n'en savait rien. Et elle devait absolument l'occuper, par tous les moyens, sans quoi elle se rendrait rapidement compte de la disparition de ses protégées.

«Oh ? Je crois que j'ai retrouvé une piste…» continua-t-elle, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Tony et Miryam.

.

Ce fut échevelées, rouges et courant comme des dératées que Washington, Pline et Amy sortirent du parking souterrain du NCIS, accueillant l'air frais sur leur visage avec bonheur.

«Il faut qu'on continue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche ! cria Pline en reprenant sa course.

-Oui !» hurla Amy en réponse.

Un fou rire nerveux prit alors Washington, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Elles venaient encore de fausser compagnie au NCIS et au Mossad...elle pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Et son testament, si jamais elle avait le temps pour ça.

«Hé, WJ ? s'inquiéta Amy.

-Cours !» lui répondit son amie en souriant.

Pline et Amy l'imitèrent.

Leur évasion s'était déroulée comme prévu !

.

«On a l'adresse de Jordan Rif, dit McGee en éteignant son téléphone.

-Qui ? Demanda Ziva en sortant la tête de la chambre verte et rose.

-Celui qui s'est fait voler sa voiture, celle qu'on a retrouvée sur la place de parking de Sophia. Il faudra passer le voir.

-Pas de problème.

-Et Stéphanie nous demande de lui ramener les ordinateurs des trois colocataires.

-Ok, on va pouvoir chercher ça dans ce capharnaüm…»

Elle tiqua devant le coup d'œil étonné de son collègue.

«Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le bon mot ?

-Si, si, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu vas pouvoir dépasser Tony au niveau linguistique avec ça, maintenant.

-Va donc chercher les PC de Washington et Pline au lieu de te moquer, je m'occupe de la chambre de la journaliste.»

Se dirigeant vers les deux chambres, Tim ne mit pas longtemps à mettre la main sur les deux ordinateurs portables trônant sur le bureau. Avisant d'un coup d'œil la panoplie de bijoux posés dans la salle de bain, il se confirma dans l'idée que, visiblement, ce n'était certainement pas un voleur qui recherchait de l'argent ou des appareils électroniques. Il les remit précautionneusement dans leur housse et se dirigea vers le salon.

«Ziva ?»

Pas de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la chambre de la journaliste.

«Ziva ?»

.

«Abby ? fit Gibbs en pénétrant dans l'antre de la gothique.

-Gibbs ! s'exclama cette dernière en retour après avoir tournoyé sur elle-même. Heu…et vous ? s'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt en voyant son accompagnatrice. Bonjour.

-Bonjour» répondit Elen en arquant un sourcil.

Cette laborantine l'étonnerait toujours.

«On a quelque chose pour toi» reprit Gibbs en déposant le petit sac sur la table.

Son contenu en fut révélé aux yeux d'Abby qui retint un mouvement de surprise.

«C'est… commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-On n'en sait rien. On a besoin de ton aide pour le découvrir.»

La jeune brune hocha la tête et déplaça les pans du sac, révélant le membre coupé aux ongles peinturlurés. Et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Gibbs.

-Cette main n'a pas la couleur qu'elle devrait avoir...

-Dis, Abs, les coupa un arrivant. Tu n'aurais pas vu les f…oh. Salut patron.»

Tous trois se retournèrent sur un Tony essoufflé et visiblement plutôt gêné. Il eut un mouvement de recul et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, sûr pourtant qu'il allait se faire intercepter dans la seconde.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

«DiNozzo ?

-Patron ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Ne me fais pas ce coup du regard de l'aigle s'il te plaît…bon, ok. On a perdu les colocataires et Amy DiNato.»

.

«Tu sais patron, on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elles se faufilent comme ça…

-C'est un malheureux coup du destin» ajouta Fann avec un air angélique.

Miryam se contenta de grogner, retenant à grand peine la fureur qui l'agitait.

Encore ! Elle s'était ENCORE fait avoir par ces gamines ! Si elle les retrouvait…oh, si elle les retrouvait...il faudrait une armada de scientifiques pour identifier leurs restes par la suite. Et encore.

«Appelle Gwen Hetsi, DiNozzo.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle pourra nous être utile pour retrouver Sophia Blewgreen.

-Je m'en charge» affirma aussitôt l'agent senior, heureux d'échapper au courroux de son patron bien-aimé.

.

«Ziva ?» réitéra McGee en passant le nez par la porte entrebâillée.

Il découvrit sa collègue debout, plongée dans la lecture de douzaines de fiches étalées sur le sol.

«Oh, excuse-moi, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Je lisais…c'est fou, elle a fait un compte-rendu détaillé d'absolument toute l'histoire du tueur à la plume.

-Tu as son PC ?

-Non, se reprit-elle en se relevant avec un pli soucieux au front. Non, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai rien trouvé. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pu être caché dans cette chambre.

-Bon, tant pis…

-Allons rendre visite à ce fameux Rif» dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Ziva s'installa au volant.

«On déposera les ordinateurs aux locaux après.»

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant décoller la voiture dans un rugissement de moteur, plaquant Tim contre le dossier de son siège.

Le trajet fut long, habituel, et inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison dudit Jordan Rif et sortirent en symbiose, claquant les portières pour s'aventurer sur le perron.

«Jordan Rif ?» Demanda Ziva en tambourinant sur le grand battant de bois.

Un bruit de pas retentit, suivi d'un bruit de serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et brun qui les regarda en clignant des yeux sans comprendre.

«Jordan Rif ?

-Oui ?

-NCIS. On a retrouvé votre voiture. On peut rentrer ?

-Oh ! – un lent sourire mit quelque temps à gagner son visage – Mais je vous en prie, entrez !»

Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans le salon de l'homme. Simple, épuré, peu décoré et peu aménagé, il était composé d'un grand fauteuil de cuir noir en face d'une télévision.

«Asseyez-vous… fit Jordan Rif en s'emparant d'une chaise.

-Vous connaissez cette femme ? lui demanda Ziva en lui présentant une photo de Sophia.

-Je…non, qui est-ce ? C'est elle qui a volé ma voiture ?

-Non, elle, c'est celle qui a disparu. Nous avons retrouvé votre voiture sur sa place de parking.

-Heu, attendez, répondit Rif d'un air perdu. C'est ma voiture qui a disparu et cette femme que vous avez retrouvée sur sa place de parking c'est ça ?»

Tim haussa un sourcil interrogatif tandis que Ziva lui offrait un coup d'œil blasé.

«Votre voiture a été retrouvée sur la place de parking de cette femme, qui, elle, a disparu avant que son appartement ne soit mis sens dessus-dessous par des inconnus. Vous expliquez ça comment ?

-Je ne l'explique pas, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre…»

La jeune femme retint un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils tombent toujours sur des cas pareils ?

«Vous étiez où quand votre voiture a été volée ?

-J'étais...chez moi.

-Que faisiez-vous ?

-Je...jouais sur...internet, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Et vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'on vous volait votre voiture ? Dans votre jardin ?

-Ben non.»

Un blanc. Tim et Ziva se regardèrent, le regardèrent, se regardèrent. Pour en arriver à la même conclusion.

«Ok...bon. Et toute la journée d'après, quand vous avez constaté le vol, où étiez-vous ?

-Chez moi.

-Sur votre PC ?

-Techniquement je n'étais pas "sur" mon ordinateur mais plutôt devant vous voyez, avec une souris, un fil et tout un assemblage qui font que...

-Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? le coupa Ziva, sérieusement dubitative.

-Je n'oserais pas ! répliqua Rif en tendant ses paumes devant lui.

-On va avoir besoin de votre PC, répondit-elle en calmant ses nerfs. Pour vérifier votre alibi.

-Vous me trouvez coupable ?

-Il faut vérifier. C'est tout.»

Jordan Rif acquiesça et se leva pour récupérer son PC, posé sur le plan de travail. Il le tendit à l'Israélienne avec un sourire gauche.

Les deux agents prirent rapidement congé, s'échappant par la porte d'entrée.

«Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, affirma Ziva en entrant dans la voiture.

-Semblant d'être bête ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en souriant, en tout cas ce que j'ai dit était à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile. C'est louche…

-Mais pour avoir une raison de l'interroger vraiment, il faut pouvoir le rattacher à quelque chose... répondit Tim d'un air légèrement soucieux.

-On trouvera.»

.

«Bonjour, mademoiselle Hetsi, merci d'avoir pu vous déplacer aussi rapidement !

-Pas de souci, agent DiNozzo, rétorqua la profiler avec un sourire. Dès que j'ai su de quoi il était question, je n'ai pas hésité…je pourrais parler avec ses colocataires ?

- Heu, il y a un autre problème à ce sujet…»

.

Tout à coup une petite ampoule s'alluma au creux de son esprit et clignota frénétiquement.

Elle était seule dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, certainement blessée d'un peu partout, enchaînée comme un saucisson, et accusée d'avoir volé quelque chose à quelqu'un qui, visiblement, ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Bref, sa situation était on ne peut plus catastrophique, néanmoins un petit sourire germa sur ses lèvres abîmées.

_Une fois de plus_, pensa Sophia en agitant ses orteils, ses accessoires fétiches allaient lui être d'un grand secours.

Elle enleva l'une de ses chaussures à talons roses et s'assit sur ses jambes repliées, cherchant la chaussure orpheline à tâtons. Les bras liés dans le dos, elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Les doigts plus qu'engourdis de sa main gauche la frôlèrent enfin, elle l'attrapa et entreprit de scier la corde avec le bout pointu du talon aiguille. Haha ! Une Sophia ne part jamais sans coup d'avance.

Ce fut dur. Long. Délicat. Mais elle entendit néanmoins un minuscule craquement quand une partie de la corde s'effrita. Souriante, elle attaqua alors sauvagement ce qui en restait à grands coups de chaussures, se dandinant en essayant de garder l'équilibre.

Et retint un couinement de victoire lorsque la pression exercée par la corde sur ses chevilles se fit moindre. Elle tomba sur le ventre en essayant de continuer de délivrer ses jambes, et continua de gigoter ses pieds en jouant à la serpillère, heureuse du fait qu'il fasse assez noir pour que personne ne voit dans quel état elle s'était mise.

Ses jambes retrouvèrent enfin leur liberté de mouvement. Sophia se remit debout, l'afflux d'adrénaline dû à sa gymnastique lui faisant oublier un instant la douleur qui irradiait ses muscles. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité et sa mémoire l'aidèrent à rejoindre la porte du mur d'en face d'elle. Légèrement tremblotante, elle s'en approcha et posa une épaule sur le battant.

Qui s'ouvrait de l'extérieur, évidement.

Déçue de ne pas avoir songé à emmener avec elle l'attirail de l'évasion parfaite, la jeune journaliste se retourna, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher la poignée. Rêvant à cet instant précis d'avoir une personne comme Elen ou Ziva à ses côtés en tant que garde du corps.

Alléluia.

Elle l'enclencha, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, sans savoir où tout cela allait lui mener, et tira le battant à elle.

C'était à croire que son ange gardien venait de reprendre du service puisque la porte s'ouvrit. Sophia remercia secrètement ses colocs anges gardiens - elles devaient penser à elle, c'était sûr, c'est elles qui lui donnait la force de se tirer d'ici. - et faufila doucement son nez par l'ouverture. Personne.

Elle ne sentait presque pas ses mains à partir de ses avant-bras, mais peu importe du moment qu'elle sentait le sol sous ses pieds nus et que ceux-ci réussissaient encore à se synchroniser pour faire un pas l'un après l'autre.

Elle sortit donc de son cagibi et fit quelque pas dans le couloir plongé dans le noir. Un tout petit sourire éclaira son visage. Un léger vent de motivation fut son nouveau souffle. Encore fallait-il qu'elle s'échappe, mais elle aussi avait son petit carnet de comptes à rendre, désormais.

* * *

_Niak niak niak ! ^^ _


	6. Joueur UTG (Ankou, Sasha, Crazy, Fann)

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Nous voilà de retour après une très très longue absence… ouais, examens et autres nous ont un peu ravis notre temps… (en fait, les vacances aussi... et surtout le mien pour le début de ma parenthèse ^^)… bref, le chapitre !_

_Donc, je vous présente un chapitre (magnifique ! ) de super collaboration : AnkouBZH, Crazy'Leou, Sasha Richester, fandebones. Ouais ! Tout ce monde (et un grand merci à chacune d'entre vous) ! ^^_

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, Gwen, PBG, Rose-Eliade, DiNozzo-Girl, Ankou, WJ, Amy, Fann et Crazy ! :D_

_Bien, et je profite de cet espace pour vous promettre que je vais (enfin) rattraper mon retard de lecture et de reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Comptes Rendus –

Chapitre 5 : Joueur UTG  
(Under The Gun)  
(Ankou, Crazy, Sasha, Fann' )

* * *

Loane Ankou était dans son lit, emmitouflée sous ses couvertures chaudes telle une mignonne chenille dans son cocon lorsque son réveil sonna. Enfin, sonna, résonna durement contre les murs, reprenant les paroles de CoB. Un grognement suivit le début de la chanson, Loane essayait désespérément de trouver le bouton OFF à l'aveuglette, sa tête encore nichée dans son oreiller.

Un frisson la parcourut. Un gémissement s'en suivit.

«Il fait froid ici…»

Une voix inconnue lui répondit:

«Vous voulez une couverture ?

-Moui, avec plaisir...Hein ?!» s'étonna-t-elle en redressant sa tête.

Elle discerna une ombre devant son lit.

«Vous pourriez attendre que je me réveille un peu ? marmonna-t-elle, l'esprit dans les vapes.

-Non, je ne peux pas attendre mademoiselle Ankou. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Alors écoutez-moi bien : mademoiselle Blewgreen, ce n'était qu'un début. D'autres personnes ont des comptes à rendre.

-Bien, et vous venez ici parce que j'en ai aussi ? Sauf que je ne vous connais pas et vous ne m'inspirez pas confiance du tout. Alors j'aurais rien pu faire pour vous.»

L'homme ricana.

«Non je n'ai rien contre vous. À part que j'ai fait pas mal de kilomètres pour vous trouver. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Gwen Hetsi. Vous allez juste me servir de messager.

-Je ressemble à un pigeon voyageur ?

-Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Écoutez-moi bien : «Pour une, 149€60, d'autres, 118€20. Les comptes sont à rendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.»

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ce charabia ?

-Portez le message, c'est tout. Et dites bonjour à Mademoiselle Hetsi si vous la voyez.

L'homme repartit par la fenêtre, laissant la jeune femme interloquée. Une fois sûre qu'il était parti, elle bondit sur son téléphone.

«Allô ? Abby ? Je viens de recevoir une visite étrange…il est arrivé quelque chose à la journaliste, Sophia Blewgreen ?

.

«Bien, les filles ont préparé le QG, elles nous attendent là-bas, fit Amy en sortant d'une cabine téléphonique.

-Et on s'y rend comment ? demanda Washington. Tout le NCIS doit être à nos trousses à l'heure qu'il est !

-L'hôpital n'est pas loin, on peut demander à Sasha de nous déposer, proposa Pline.

-Pour qu'elle prévienne l'agent DiNozzo ? Pas question !

-Tu as une meilleure suggestion WJ ?

-À vrai dire non…

-Bon bah on y va ! conclut Amy.

.

«J'ai du nouveau» avertit McGee, un pli sérieux en travers du front, penché sur son écran.

Il attira immédiatement l'attention de Tony, Gwen, Gibbs, Ziva, Stéphanie et Miryam.

«Le site sur lequel jouait Sophia Blewgreen… commença-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Regardez qui en fait partie.»

Il appuya sur une touche et une photo apparut.

«Rosa Zirovinte ?» s'étonna Tony.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire réagir les autres au quart de tour.

«Localise-la, McGee. On a des nouvelles de Joly Jump et Constance Foadeu, les deux autres journalistes ?

-Non, répondit Ziva.

-Trouvez-les. Ainsi que les trois fugitives dont Tony et l'officier Tuvia avaient la garde.

-Je me charge de ça…» gronda Miryam.

.

«Vous êtes enfin arrivées ! cria Crazy.

-Oui…on s'est…perdues en route, avoua Amy.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est simple à trouver ! Entrez, Kag vous a préparé des pâtisseries !

-Lul n'est pas là ? demanda WJ.

-Elle est partie faire le plein de provisions, répondit Crazy en entrant dans la cuisine. Alors, votre petit séjour au NCIS ?

-Heuuu… commença Amy.

-Disons, dit Washington, volant à son secours, qu'on leur a légèrement et momentanément faussé compagnie.

-À Tony, et à Miryam» ajouta Pline.

Crazy écarquilla les yeux.

«Vous avez des pulsions suicidaires ?

-Non ! rectifia Pline en bombant le torse. Nous voulons établir une mission commando pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Sophia. Et la sortir de ce bourbier.

-C'est plutôt un gouffre, là…

-Amy. Pensées positives» déclara Sasha.

Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent en cercle dans des fauteuils autour d'une longue table basse que Kag ne tarda pas à remplir de gâteaux et boissons. Amy, Pline et Washington eurent d'ailleurs toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se jeter dessus, affamées et assoiffées par leur course folle pour échapper au NCIS.

«Bon, alors, commença Pline très sérieusement. Mission : retrouver Sophia. Quelles personnes seraient susceptibles de l'avoir vue en dernier ?

-Nous, proposa Washington.

-Heu oui. Mais non. Malheureusement.

-Joly et Constance ? proposa Kagura. Ce sont ses collègues, peut-être qu'elle était sur une enquête importante…

-Le problème est que les agents du NCIS ont sûrement eu cette idée, fit remarquer Amy.

-Ça ne nous empêche pas de les voir ça !

-Oui, sauf qu'on est en cavale alors s'ils nous croisent…je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Surtout avec Miryam.

-Il faut que ce soient d'autres personnes que vous qui aillent les voir» proposa Sasha.

Proposition qui fut accueillie par trois regards en biais et sourires en coin.

«Merci de t'être proposée Sashette, on te laisse donc gérer cette partie ! lui répondit Amy sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-Je sais !» bondit soudain Washington, touchée par une illumination.

Elle accapara immédiatement l'attention de toutes les filles, yeux écarquillés.

«Elle…je…enfin elle avait un informateur ! s'écria-t-elle, cherchant ses mots.

-Oui, elle en avait plusieurs… l'aida Pline.

-Surtout un, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y en a un qui l'appelait et qu'elle appelait sans cesse dès qu'il y avait des infos à obtenir sur quelque chose…et elle ne voulait pas nous dire qui c'était ! Elle était vague à chaque fois, inventait des faux noms. J'avais vu que c'était toujours le même numéro, mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.»

Elle haussa les épaules.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est une piste sérieuse, mais il en sait sûrement davantage que nous sur son métier.

-Oui ! Super, WJ ! s'émerveilla Pline. J'ai son numéro en plus ! Sophia m'avait demandé mon portable pour l'appeler…»

Elle sortit fébrilement son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans les numéros récemment composés, Crazy zieutant par-dessus son épaule.

«Voilà !

-Dans ce cas, fit Lul. WJ, Amy et toi allez à la rencontre de cet informateur, Sasha se charge de Constance et Joly, et Crazy, Kag et moi pourrions surveiller vos arrières et les agissements du NCIS, non ?

-Bonne idée» approuva Amy.

Un murmure d'approbation générale agita le reste de la troupe.

.

Rosa Zirovinte sortit du taxi d'un pas rapide, contrariée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui pose un lapin, mais alors pas du tout. Elle entra donc dans l'immeuble, Bibi à la main. Sans difficulté, elle trouva l'appartement qu'elle cherchait.

«Bizarre bizarre…porte grande ouverte ? Elle m'a vue arriver ou quoi ?»

D'un pas ferme, elle pénétra dans l'appartement en criant le nom de la personne qu'elle cherchait.

«Sophia Blewgreen ! Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne vous trouverais pas après m'avoir posé un lapin ?

-Police ! Lâchez cette…machine sur le champ !

-Du calme beau brun, Bibi n'est pas allumée. Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

-Quand aviez-vous rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Blewgreen ?

-Hier, pourquoi ?

-Dans ce cas, veuillez me suivre madame.

-Et où allons-nous ?

-Au NCIS.»

.

Le numéro se composa et la sonnerie se déclencha après quelques bips. Les trois filles étaient immobiles autour de la petite table de pique-nique qu'elles avaient trouvée au milieu d'un parc bondé. Personne ne répondit à la première sonnerie. Pas plus qu'à la seconde. Accentuant la nervosité déjà exacerbée des trois jeunes filles.

Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha.

«S'il vous plaît ne raccrochez pas ! s'écria Amy en rapprochant son nez de l'écran. Nous ne sommes pas Sophia Blewgreen ou quel que soit le faux nom de celle à qui vous donnez des infos, mais nous avons absolument besoin de votre aide !

-Heu, on avait dit avec tact et doigté, s'étonna Pline à l'adresse de Washington, mais pourquoi pas…»

Un souffle se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil.

«Pourquoi ? répondit une voix rauque.

-Sophia a disparu.

-Ne bougez pas. J'arrive.»

Et la communication se coupa tandis que les filles échangeaient un regard mi-interrogatif mi-inquiet.

.

Trois coups secs résonnèrent contre le battant de bois, faisant sursauter Joly et Constance.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue et se leva de son siège, posant ses jumelles sur un coin de la table. Elle s'approcha de la porte et s'arrêta devant.

«Qui est-ce ?

-Sasha !»

Constance, étonnée, déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit le battant pour faire entrer leur visiteuse.

«Comment nous as-tu trouvées ?» demanda Joly en se levant à son tour.

Elle alluma légèrement plus la lumière de manière à se discerner les unes les autres. Elles se trouvaient toutes trois dans une chambre d'hôtel aux stores tous baissés, sauf un entrouvert autour duquel les deux journalistes se relayaient.

-Heu… rougit Sasha. J'ai mes sources. Désolée de vous déranger dans votre mission de surveillance.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Sophia a disparu.»

Joly se frotta le visage d'une main d'un air de profonde lassitude.

«Mais dans quoi s'est-elle encore fourrée… murmura-t-elle.

-Je l'ai remplacée parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à la joindre, expliqua Constance.

-Le NCIS est sur le coup. Je ne connais pas exactement tous les détails de l'histoire mais c'est compliqué…Washington et Pline ont une piste. Un informateur de Sophia.»

Alors que Constance ouvrait la bouche, trois coups furent de nouveau frappés à la porte de la chambre.

«Mademoiselle Jump ? demanda une voix. NCIS, ouvrez !

-Il faut qu'on parte ! chuchota Sasha en sursautant. Ils vont immédiatement savoir pourquoi je suis là, surtout que Washington, Pauline et Amy leur ont déjà faussé compagnie tout à l'heure pour retrouver Sophia de leur côté…

-Vous voulez chercher seules ?

-On aura plus de chances de trouver si on est plusieurs à chercher. Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais faire s'ils nous trouvent avant…

-Allons bon… bougonna Joly. Maintenant on va partir en cavale pour la retrouver avec le NCIS à nos trousses.»

Les coups répétés se firent entendre à nouveau.

«Vite !» chuchota Constance.

.

«Abby ? répondit Gibbs en décrochant son téléphone, une main sur le volant.

-Gibbs ! J'ai du nouveau sur la main.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il en amorçant un virage serré qui fit serrer les fesses de son copilote.

-C'est une vraie. Il me faudrait un échantillon de peau de Sophia pour pouvoir comparer.

-Je te ramène ça» assura l'ex marine.

Avec toutes les autres fugueuses par la peau du cul.

«J'ai une autre nouvelle.

-Laquelle ?

-Reviens au NCIS, tu verras par toi-même.»

.

Sophia suivait ce sombre couloir depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il avait tourné trois fois, toujours à droite. Elle tournait en rond.

_J'ai dû rater la porte… _pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle revint à son cagibi.

Elle reprit le couloir, longeant chaque mur dans l'espoir de trouver une poignée.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, la journaliste s'arrêta. Des voix. Elle entendait des voix.

Au même moment, elle rencontra une poignée. Et remarqua qu'en face, il y avait également une porte.

En toute logique, si ce sombre couloir tournait, il fallait aller vers l'extérieur du carré pour sortir.

Elle se mit dos à la porte, ses mains étant toujours attachées dans son dos, et tenta d'appuyer sur la poignée.

Mais celle-ci était trop haute.

Sophia posa donc son menton sur la poignée, priant pour que cela soit suffisant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Victoire !

La journaliste poussa le battant, ouvrant la porte en grand. Toujours de l'obscurité.

Elle avança avec précaution, consciente de ne rien savoir sur son nouvel environnement.

Elle ne sentit pas l'homme se glisser dans son dos. Elle n'entendit pas ce même homme lever son arme. Elle ne vit pas l'arme s'abattre sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tandis que l'homme affichait, dans la pénombre, un petit sourire satisfait.

_Elle rendrait des comptes. Elle n'y échapperait pas._

* * *

_Petite explication du titre... Le joueur Under The Gun (pour ceux qui ne jouent pas au poker ^^) c'est le premier joueur à parler après les différentes blindes. Celui qui est généralement défavorisé…_

_Voilà ! Des avis ? ^^_


End file.
